


The Edge of Almost

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Edgeplay, Even's mouth deserves its own tag, Facial, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: They've been at it for days, weeks, at least an hour.





	The Edge of Almost

**Author's Note:**

> wow, tebtosca is the best. 
> 
> a day early, but i'm putting this in the Sunday series because i'm ridiculously busy this Sunday. surely hope y'all don't mind. beg pardon.

They've been at it for days, weeks, at least a fucking hour. Even's hand is wrapped tight around the base of Isak's cock, squeezing, a hint away from too much. Isak's balls ache, his cock aches, his whole body is caught up in a low, deep down throbbing drive to screw his hips up and make Even jack him off. Release the pressure around his cock and let him come. Move. Do anything at all.

And really, some of this might be Isak's fault. Even flirts with anything that will hold still long enough. The guy at the take-out counter. The woman in line with them in the grocery store. All their friends. A particularly fetching coffee cup. So when Isak had met him at work to walk him home, found him hip-checked against the wall outside, sharing a cigarette with some dude he knew from Bakka, Isak might have boiled a little. Might have whispered in Even's ear and told him in no uncertain terms that Even was _his_ , complete with a few choice details regarding how and how much. Might have told him a couple of ways he was gonna show him that Even's mouth belonged to him, on him, not wrapped around a nixed cigarette from a guy Isak didn't even know.

"Shit, Even. Come on," Isak says in a choppy, dry rasp. The weight of Even straddling his thighs has him sinking into the bed, and for all he tries to twist and turn beneath it, he doesn't get anywhere except out of breath. _More_ out of breath, goddamn two meter tall boyfriend with a steady center of gravity and a dirty inclination for getting his way when they fuck.

"What do you want?" Even says and backs off, pushes Isak's legs up to his chest and yeah, Isak's still not breathing. "This?" He traces Isak's rim with a fingertip. Nothing more than a teasing hint and Isak wants to grab him, shove two or three of Even's long, smart fingers inside, fuck himself down on Even's hand, do all the work himself if he has to.

Isak gasps, gives Even a dark look and licks his lips nice and slow, a combo that usually puts Even on his knees, gets Isak exactly what he wants, clean as choreography. "More."

"How about this?" Even takes his own cock in his hand, rubs it against Isak's rim and pushes in until only the tip is inside, flared head catching and pulling, keeping Isak open but not getting him anywhere.

"It's a start," Isak growls, and tries to jack his hips up higher but Even's hands are on his thighs, bearing down, holding him still. Isak goes for his cock instead, and Even switches up, snap reflexes pinning Isak's hands to his sides, pushing on them for a second to let Isak know he should keep them there.

Isak can do this, play this screwed up tantric game Even's got going. He settles into the sensation of Even stretching him out, the sight of him kneeling between his legs, hair in his face, dark pupils swallowing up all the blue, the whole of him long and lean and the most unbelievably gorgeous thing Isak's ever known. 

He flings his arms above his head, spine arched to put himself on display, eyes locked on Even the entire time. The noise Even makes is wrecked, his hips jump forward, and Isak can feel Even's cock grow impossibly thicker, burrow in a fraction more before Even catches himself.

"Fucking cheat," Even says, and Isak puts on an expression that's as innocent as an angel's. 

"You knew that from the start. I'm also a liar, but you kissed me anyway," Isak says, then inches up to greet Even's kiss, lick into his mouth. Their stomachs meet, rub together and even that small brush against his cock is enough to push him a little further. Get him closer.

"You don't think you're getting off that easy, do you?" Even sits up again, still barely stays inside of Isak's ass. So hot and pulsing like a heartbeat and it isn't anywhere near enough.

"Actually, I don't think you're gonna get me off at all," Isak points out. 

Even's gotten him close, brought him right up to the edge then yanked him back. Three slick fingers buried deep and taken out just as Isak had clenched tight around them, started to really leak from his cock. Even's tongue next, flat and hot and fucking lapping at him, squirming past the resistance of his rim, groaning out filth until Isak's balls had drawn close to his body and his hand had fallen into Even's hair, then that had been it. Even had sat back, wiped at his sloppy chin, crawled up Isak's body, fucked the hell out of his throat. All of this, and he has still barely touched Isak's cock. 

Even's already come twice, the smug bastard. Isak still has the traces of round one in his mouth, that bitter, beautiful, essential Even taste clinging to his tongue. Round two is pooled in his belly button, going cool and sticky where it's streaked down from his chest and stomach. Isak dips two fingers into it, considers sliding them between Even's lips, get him to at least suck on something.

Instead Isak smears his fingers across Even's chest, writes his name on Even's skin using the mess Even's left behind. It's barely there, glistens for a second then dries and mostly disappears, but he knows it's there, as sure as Even's name is carved into his bones, invisible but very, very real. Later, he'll be able to run his mouth along Even's chest and taste it, be able to smell it when he falls asleep sprawled across Even's body.

"Fuck," Even moans, sucking in air like he's startled, then breathes out a quiet, "Yeah, yours," on the exhale, forgets himself and slams into Isak. Slap of hips and sweaty skin, and Isak's orgasm is right the fuck there, skittering almost within reach with every slide of Even's stomach against his cock, each time he hits Isak's sweet spot, how he blankets Isak with his body, crosses his arms under Isak's back, up again to curl his hands around his shoulders and hold him so incredibly close. 

Heat spiders all over Isak's body, prickles like numbness going away. Even's fucking into him proper now, long, hard thrusts that shove Isak across the bed, make his vision blank out in the periphery and his heart kick up double time, and then he's pulling out, kneeling to loom over Isak, rubbing himself off and spattering Isak's chest with spunk, adding to the filth he's already left there, gasping through it.

The ache in Isak's balls doubles and he feels so _full_ , pent up, teetering on a tightrope, one touch, one happy thought away from shooting. Even just needs to look at him the right way, say something in that lowdown fucked-out purr of his, tell him to come and he would. Instead he rolls off of Isak, plants his feet on the floor and sways there for a second, blinking like it'll help him clear his head, then drops to his knees. 

"Get over here." Even tips his head up, leans back and wraps his hands around his ankles, curves his spine and Isak can count each of his ribs, still see hints of the come he used to paint his name on Even's skin. 

Isak staggers up, takes the time to gaze openly at Even. His sprawled knees, skinny waist and wide shoulders. The structure of his throat and how it moves as he swallows. His corkscrewed hair and the architecture of his collarbones. That expressive, cocksucking mouth of his. 

Even doesn't say anything, patient as Isak stares, submissive in a way that he usually isn't, not moving as Isak touches his neck, hooks his thumb into his mouth to feel the ridges of Even's teeth, the damp slickness of the inside of his cheek. Isak takes a step closer, circles his cock with his thumb and first finger and nearly chokes over that small stimulation, over how Even doesn't tell him to stop, but rather opens his mouth and snakes his tongue out in anticipation. 

Isak touches the tip of his cock to Even's mouth, traces the shape of it, feels it give against him, the softness of his lips and the warmth of his sighed-out breath. Three slow strokes of his own fist is all it takes. His orgasm hits and it's like a fucking earthquake, every muscle in his body pulling taut, jaw clamped shut and a high pitched, broken noise he'll deny later ripping free from his throat. 

The first shot of spunk hits Even's bottom lip and he flinches some but stays steady, eyelids fluttering as he looks up at Isak. Another splashes right below his eye, courses down to gather along his top lip and it's so _pretty_ , all that creamy white on Even's pale skin. The spatter of it against the soft pink of his mouth, beaded in his dark eyelashes. More of it on his smoke-stained teeth, dripping onto his tongue and it's even prettier to see him lick his lips, watch him curl his tongue in and swallow, open up again and mutely ask for more. 

Isak falters, rocks like gravity has changed direction on him, blows a little more when Even finally does move, takes it as Isak feeds him his cock, sucks him through the last ragged aftershocks. 

Even keeps going until the room stops spinning and Isak's vision clears, and then smiles up at him, wicked as the devil in broad daylight. "Clean me up. I owe you two more."

\--end

thanks for reading!


End file.
